Biji
by Himet
Summary: Shgghj
1. 1

Bijou

x

x

x

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

x

x

x

[Mature Content. Read at your own risk.]

"Not a glass of gin tonight?"

Hinata Hyuga mengedikkan bahu ketika sebuah suara yang cukup familiar menyelinap ke dalam pendengarannya. Wanita muda itu hanya menarik bibir, namun secercah kebahagiaan tercermin di mata lavendernya saat Kakashi Hatake berdiri persis di belakangnya dengan masih mengenakan mantel wol warna grey kesukaan pria itu.

Seraut lelah dan jemu tersirat jelas di wajah cantik Hinata. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Kakashi diiringi gerundelan tanpa kata, namun pandangannya menyisir penampilan sang pemilik Anbu Club yang masih terlihat sangat necis dengan kemeja putih dan pantalon abu-abu yang tersembunyi di balik mantelnya. Walaupun Kakashi hampir selalu berpakaian formal setiap kali mereka bertemu, tapi baru kali ini Sakura melihat pria itu mengenakan dress pants seperti pria kantoran.

"Mungkin Kakashi punya janji meeting dengan klien," batin Hinata. "Atau jangan-jangan... Kakashi baru saja berkencan dengan seorang wanita?!" Selentingan kontemplasi mencuat dari benak Hinata. Sepengetahuannya, Kakashi sedang tidak menjalin hubungan romantis dengan wanita manapun. Perkara asmara Kakashi juga bukan urusannya, tapi membayangkan Kakashi berciuman mesra dengan seorang wanita membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hinata? Mengapa kau begitu terusik memikirkan kemana bibir penuh dan seksi itu berlabuh?! Memangnya dia kekasihmu?!" Hinata menyesap minumannya; segelas rose wine spritzer[1] dengan garnish lemon dan buih-buih soda yang menari-nari di dalamnya, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari pria tampan dengan bekas luka sayatan di mata kirinya yang berjalan sambil menenteng mantelnya menuju ke kitchen-area layaknya seorang model profesional yang berjalan di atas catwalk.

Semenit kemudian, Kakashi kembali ke bar-counter melalui pintu yang agak tersembunyi di dekat lemari penyimpanan gelas. Pria itu menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku, meraih sehelai napkin yang tersusun rapi di atas meja, lalu membersihkan tangannya.

"Tumben kau tidak memesan gin, Hinat?" Wajar saja Kakashi mempertanyakan hal tersebut karena di mata pria itu, Hinata Hyuga merupakan wanita tangguh yang bisa menikmati gin pahit tanpa campuran apapun, bukan nona romantis yang menyesap wine manis dikelilingi cahaya lilin.

Hinata tersentak ketika Kakashi menyebutkan namanya dengan suara khas pria itu –rendah, dalam dan... seksi. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan Kakashi Hatake malam ini. Pria itu menyapanya seperti biasa dan cukup peduli menanyakan pilihan minumannya. Kakashi tersenyum padanya just like that, senyuman seringan kapas namun bagi Hinata rasanya semanis permen kapas dan ketika Kakashi memandangnya dengan mata kelam penuh pesona... Hinata merasa tubuhnya melumer oleh panas tatapan Kakashi yang memerangkap hasratnya.

Hinata meneguk spritzer-nya lagi, berupaya memadamkan sambaran gairah yang berkobar, entah karena tatapan Kakashi yang seolah menelanjanginya atau karena pandangannya tak sengaja mengarah ke lorong yang temaram dekat pintu khusus karyawan di mana Ino sedang merapat ke dinding lorong, roknya telah tersingkap dan kakinya melilit pinggang sang kekasih yang mendesakkan diri ke tubuh ramping Ino dengan gerakan intens. Lidah, bibir, mulut dan tangan keduanya saling bergerilya menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh masing-masing.

Sesaat Hinata tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, seperti apa rasanya berada di posisi Ino saat ini. "Sialan!" Hinata seolah bisa mendengar erangan kenikmatan Ino yang menggema di kepalanya ketika Sai mengulurkan tangan ke atas, membuka kancing blouse Ino dan menangkup dan meremas payudara wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus menerapkan beberapa peraturan baru," ujar Kakashi sambil mengernyit. Hinata baru tersadar kalau tak hanya dirinya yang menyaksikan pergumulan liar Ino dan Sai di lorong sempit itu. Kakashi juga bisa melihat mereka, begitu pula dengan seluruh pelanggan bar yang datang malam ini.

"Yeah! You should! Bercinta di tempat umum?! Bukankah itu memalukan?!" Hinata masih belum bisa memahami mengapa sebagian orang merasa tak keberatan jika aktivitas persetubuhan mereka yang begitu intim menjadi konsumsi khalayak ramai. Hinata menengadah dan tanpa sengaja pandangannya bersinggungan dengan Kakashi, tapi kemudian she couldn't help but blush saat bayangan dirinya dan Kakashi melakukan hal serupa dengan Ino dan Sai tiba-tiba mengemuka dari sudut imajinasinya yang liar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Namun Kakashi tampaknya tak lagi memedulikan salah satu pegawainya yang sedang bersetubuh dengan seorang wanita di pojok sana. Pria itu kini menatap Hinata dengan mata sayunya yang menyorotkan kekhawatiran cukup nyata. "Mukamu merah. Apa kau demam?" Ini memang bukan kali pertama Kakashi mendapati semburat warna merah di wajah Hinata. Tapi biasanya, wajah Hinata selalu bersemu merah setelah menenggak tiga gelas gin atau vodka, bukan cocktail berkadar alkohol rendah.

Hinata langsung menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab dengan ringkas, "I'm fine," dan membuang muka, berharap Kakashi segera mengabaikannya. Hinata meneguk minumannya lagi dan terkesiap mendapati tinggal es yang tersisa. Tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan decakan sebal yang langsung direspon oleh Kakashi dengan tawa kecil nan ringan, lalu berkata pada Hinata, "sikapmu aneh sekali malam ini. Aku sudah menduganya dari tadi."

Wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu terkejut mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Secercah kebahagiaan merekah di hati Hinata ketika mengetahui Kakashi begitu perhatian padanya. "Kakashi-san selalu care padamu, Hinata. Kau saja yang terlalu sibuk mempertahankan Gaara yang hanya peduli dengan dirinya sendiri!" Sakura teringat pembicaraannya dengan Ino beberapa bulan lalu, saat dirinya baru saja putus dengan Gaara setelah berkencan hampir dua tahun lamanya.

Hinata baru menyadari kalau Gaara menjadikannya dirinya sebagai pajangan semata. Tak pernah ada cinta yang bersemayam di hati Gaara untuknya, bahkan mungkin untuk wanita lain dan setelah Gaara mencampakkannya malam itu, Hinata tak langsung pulang atau menghubungi Ino. Hinata malah menjejakkan langkahnya menuju Anbu Club, padahal dirinya bukan tipikal orang yang gemar melampiaskan semua persoalan pada minuman keras.

Malam itu, sapaan singkat dan senyum ramah Kakashi Hatake menyambutnya di meja bar. Kakashi bukan orang asing bagi Hinata. Ia sudah mengenal pria itu sejak masih duduk di bangku SMA. Kakashi merupakan seorang mahasiswa yang juga merangkap sebagai asisten Hiashi Hyuga yang berprofesi sebagai dosen di Universitas Konoha. Kakashi sering datang ke rumah, sesekali membantunya belajar dan tak jarang menjadi tempat mencurahkan segala isi hati.

Hinata sudah menganggap Kakashi sebagai kakak laki-laki yang tak pernah ia miliki. Jadi... Ketika Ino mengatakan padanya kalau Kakashi selalu menatap dirinya seperti seorang pria yang mengamati wanita tercinta, Hinata pikir sahabatnya itu terlalu mengada-ada. Kakashi tidak mungkin tertarik pada wanita yang berusia tujuh tahun lebih muda darinya. Pria berambut perak itu pasti mendambakan seorang wanita yang anggun, dewasa dan keibuan, bukan seorang perempuan yang clumsy dan childish seperti dirinya.

Hinata merasa hopeless seketika. Meskipun akal sehatnya membantah semua konklusi tentang perasaan Kakashi seperti yang dicetuskan Ino, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya... Hinata benar-benar berharap bahwa Kakashi memang mencintainya, karena saat ini... dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada Kakashi.

"Sudah kubilang kan?!" Celetukan Kakashi menyadarkan Hinata dari angan-angannya. Hinata menatap heran pria itu. Kakashi menarik ujung bibir, memahat senyuman sarat makna dan berkata, "kau itu tidak cocok minum wine," seraya meletakkan gelas cocktail kosong yang sudah didinginkan di hadapan Hinata.

Kemudian, pria itu menambahkan beberapa tetes angostura bitters[2] ke dalamnya, mengaduknya perlahan, sebelum menuangkan plymouth gin[3] beraroma grapefruit yang manis ke dalam gelas dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Kakashi menyematkan irisan jeruk bali sebagai hiasan di pinggir gelas. "Pink Gin," gumamnya sambil menyajikan cocktail racikannya tersebut pada Hinata. "It's your identity."

Mulut Hinata sedikit membuka, terperangah dengan sekelumit atensi yang diperlihatkan Kakashi padanya. Jika Kakashi bermaksud menghibur dirinya dengan sikap manis penuh perhatian, maka pria itu telah berhasil melakukannya. Kakashi selalu berhasil menyingkirkan segala kegundahan di hatinya, hanya perlu duduk di sana dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia memang bodoh karena terlambat menyadarinya.

Hinata menerima pemberian Kakashi dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ia menyesap cairan berwarna merah jambu mencecap perpaduan rasa manis grapefruit, serta bitters dan peppercorn yang menyengat lidah. "Pink Gin merupakan minuman bercita rasa unik, sharp and strong but alluring. Just like you, Chérie."

Kakashi berkata demikian saat dirinya duduk di meja bar enam bulan yang lalu dengan raut wajah suntuk dan mata yang sembab.

Hinata merasa seluruh hal yang membebani pikirannya lenyap setelah meneguk cocktailnya hingga tersisa setengah gelas. Saat pertama kali meminumnya, Hinata merasa agak pening karena kadar alkoholnya yang cukup tinggi. Biasanya Hinata hanya akan menghabiskan segelas Pink Gin di penghujung hari, melepas penat dan stres setelah seharian bekerja di rumah sakit. Kakashi menetapkan aturan batas maksimal tiga gelas Pink Gin untuk dikonsumsi dalam semalam dan Hinata hanya pernah mencapai batas itu satu kali, ketika hubungan asmaranya dengan Gaara kandas di tengah jalan.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjap, lalu menjulurkan lidah menahan serbuan pahit, asam, manis yang menggelitik secara bersamaan. Tubuhnya memang sudah menoleransi kandungan alkohol dalam segelas Pink Gin, namun indra perasanya masih belum terbiasa dengan sensasi gado-gado yang menggempur sekaligus. Lidahnya memang sangat sensitif seperti lidah kucing.

"Ekspresimu lucu sekali, Hinata." Kakashi tergelak lebar hingga gigi gerahamnya yang cemerlang terlihat. "Sudah merasa lebih baik, Chérie?"

"Ehhmmm, mmmm," jawab Hinata sambil meneguk minumannya hingga tetes terakhir. Setelah meletakkan gelasnya, Hinata meraih napkin yang masih terlipat rapi di atas meja, kemudian menyeka sudut-sudut bibirnya, seraya bertanya pada Kakashi, "kenapa Senpai selalu memanggilku seperti itu?"

Kakashi tampak sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Hinata, namun raut wajahnya berubah datar tanpa ekspresi. "Seperti apa maksudmu?" Pria tampan itu memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari mata lavender cerah Hinata yang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Kakashi beralih pada gelas Hinata yang sudah kosong, menyingkirkannya dari atas meja ke dalam bak khusus di bawah bar-counter agar segera dicuci.

"Chérie," sahut Hinata. "Bukankah Chérie dalam bahasa Perancis artinya Sayang?!" Hinata merasa pertanyaannya telah menyudutkan Kakashi. Gelagat pria itu sedikit berubah. Bahunya yang tegap terlihat agak tegang.

Kakashi mengambil beberapa gelas bersih yang telah selesai dicuci dari rak stainless steel di sebelah sink, lalu menjejerkannya di atas meja bar. "Apa kau keberatan kalau aku memanggilmu Chérie?" Tatapannya masih enggan beralih dari gelas-gelas tersebut.

Hinata mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menyipitkan mata dan bertanya dengan sikap menyelidik. "Apakah kau memanggil semua pelanggan wanitamu dengan sebutan Chérie?"

"Apa kau pernah mendengarku memanggil wanita lain dengan sebutan Chérie?"

Hinata hampir menyuarakan jawabannya di ujung lidah, tapi terlebih dulu diinterupsi oleh sepasang muda-mudi yang menghampiri meja bar dengan merangkul pinggang masing-masing. Si pemuda berambut kuning menyapa Kakashi dengan sebutan sensei. Mereka saling bertanya kabar dan kesibukan, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu memperkenalkan kekasihnya -gadis cantik berambut merah gelap yang datang bersamanya, kepada Kakashi.

Hinata diam-diam melirik ke arah Kakashi yang tengah mengobrol dengan sepasang kekasih tadi sambil membuatkan minuman untuk mereka. Senyum hangat tak sedetik pun membias dari wajah Kakashi. Pria itu tampak menikmati perbincangannya dengan sepasang kekasih itu hingga melupakan Hinata yang duduk seorang diri di sana.

Hinata mendengus gusar. Hatinya mencelos karena merasa terabaikan. Hinata merasa sendirian di tengah keramaian orang dan hingar-bingar suara musik yang menghentak. Seharusnya ia langsung pulang ke rumah, melelehkan segala kegundahan hati dan beban pikiran dengan berendam air hangat, bukannya menyambangi Anbu Club bersama The Horny Ino yang begitu mendambakan cairan putih panas sang kekasih membanjiri serviksnya setelah sepuluh hari menahan diri karena siklus menstruasi.

"Jangan terlalu pilih-pilih, Hinata! Hampiri saja seorang pria yang membuatmu bergairah dan mulai bicara. Sampaikan dengan jelas kalau kau ingin bercinta dengannya dan tak lama lagi kau pasti sudah telentang."

Dasar Ino! Mudah baginya bicara seperti itu karena Ino Yamanaka memiliki bentuk tubuh yang akan membuat pria mana pun bertekuk lutut -payudara montok, pinggang ramping dan bokong yang aduhai. Sedangkan dirinya? Mungkin satu-satunya hal menarik yang Hinata miliki adalah rambut birunya yang berkilau sehalus sutra dan mungkin juga payudaranya mungkin.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Hinata." Kakashi menghampiri Hinata tepat ketika wanita itu mengalungkan tali tasnya di bahu, hendak meninggalkan kursinya.

"Sepertinya Senpai sibuk sekali malam ini." Hinata berusaha mengatur nada bicaranya agar tak terdengar kecewa. "Lebih baik aku pulang saja," tapi Hinata tak pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi berawai yang tersirat jelas di wajahnya. "Maaf bila kehadiranku mengganggu Senpai."

"Ngambek nih ceritanya?" Sekejap saja wajah Hinata merah padam karena Kakashi meledeknya secara terang-terangan. Kakashi segera meraih lengan Hinata sebelum wanita itu beranjak dari tempatnya. "Please... Jangan pulang dulu, Chérie," ujarnya dengan sedikit memohon. "Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman special sebagai permintaan maaf."

Hinata mengangkat alis. "Special?"

"Yap! Kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipinya."

Hinata pun berubah pikiran untuk segera angkat kaki dari Anbu Club. Wanita cantik itu kembali duduk di sana sambil melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Baru dua puluh menit berlalu dari pukul sebelas malam, belum terlalu larut.

Menikmati segelas cocktail lagi takkan membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Lagipula... Menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipi cocktail special buatan Kakashi telah menggembungkan harapan Hinata yang tadinya sudah kempis. "Bukankah itu berarti diriku cukup special di mata Senpai?"

"Martini?" Hinata mengerutkan kening saat Kakashi mengambil sebotol vermouth Italia dari lemari kaca dan menuangkannya sesuai takaran ke dalam mixing glass yang sudah terlebih dahulu diisi dengan gin dan es batu.

Sepengetahuan sang wanita, hanya cocktail Martini yang komposisinya merupakan campuran gin dan vermouth. Tapi kemudian Kakashi menambahkan liqueur[4] chartreuse dan beberapa tetes orange bitters ke dalam mixing glass sebelum mengocoknya dengan konstan. Jelas sekali Kakashi tidak sedang membuat Martini.

Hinata tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkesima memandangi otot-otot lengan bawah Kakashi ketika pria itu mengguncang-guncangkan mixing glass dan berandai-andai bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam dekapan lengan kekar tersebut. Warna merah muda merambati pipi Hinata saat bayangan lengan kekar Kakashi menopang tubuhnya, sementara pria itu menggagahinya di dinding. "Oh, God!" Hinata beringsut di kursinya, menahan sensasi gatal yang menggelitik pangkal pahanya.

"Yeah~ I'm fine. Please don't mind me," ujar Hinata ketika Kakashi lagi-lagi menanyakan keadaannya. Kakashi pasti mengamati wajahnya yang merah merona. Hinata hanya berharap senpainya itu tidak menyadari kalau alasan di balik muka merahnya adalah karena dirinya tengah terangsang membayangkan mereka bercinta.

"Well then..." Kakashi meletakkan dua gelas martini glass berkaki tinggi di atas meja bar, kemudian menuangkan cairan alkohol sewarna gemstone dari mixing glass ke dalam dua gelas tadi dan menambahkan buah zaitun sebagai garnish di atasnya. "I present to you... Bijou." Kakashi mengangkat satu gelas dan menyodorkannya pada Hinata.

"Bijou? Nama yang unik," gumam Hinata seraya menyambut pemberian senpainya dengan senyum lebar. Kakashi dan Hinata bersulang terlebih dahulu sebelum menyesap minuman mereka.

Senada seperti namanya, rasa Bijou pun sangat unik. Perpaduan sempurna antara gin yang pahit dan vermouth yang manis, dibumbui dengan rasa pedas dan tajam dari green chartreuse. Untung saja Hinata baru menyesapnya, tidak langsung menjejalinya ke tenggorokan. Berbeda dengan Pink Gin yang lembut, Bijou memiliki karakter rasa yang lebih kuat dan setelah cairan itu mengaliri kerongkongannya, Hinata merasa seperti baru saja menelan sejumput beledu.

Kakashi menyesap Bijou-nya dan merasakan cerapan serupa. Ia belum pernah membuat Bijou karena minuman tersebut tidak begitu terkenal seperti Manhattan atau Martini. Mungkin salah satu alasan mengapa Bijou jarang dijajakan di bar adalah karena campuran chartreuse di dalamnya. Harga sebotol pure green chartreuse cukup mahal, that's why harga segelas Bijou pun dibanderol cukup tinggi. Tapi, sebagai penggemar fanatik gin, Kakashi berambisi untuk menguasai seluruh resep minuman beralkohol yang menggunakan gin sebagai komposisi utama.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kakashi.

Hinata meneguk Bijou-nya lagi dan berkata, "rasanya lebih tajam dari Martini, tapi entah kenapa aku suka dengan rasa pedasnya."

"Be aware, Chérie. Kandungan alkoholnya lebih tinggi dari Pink Gin. Kau hanya boleh menghabiskan satu gelas untuk malam ini," kata Kakashi penuh perhatian.

"Benarkah?!" Mata bening Hinata mengamati cairan berwarna coklat cerah di dalam gelasnya yang sedikit berembun. "Pantas saja otakku terasa bergetar saat pertama kali meneguknya." Hinata meletakkan kembali gelasnya di atas meja. "Ne, Senpai... Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi!"

"Kenapa Senpai memanggilku Chérie?" Entah kenapa Hinata masih penasaran dengan alasan yang melatarbelakangi Kakashi memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang. Kakashi selalu memanggilnya Chérie, bahkan ketika Hinata masih menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain. Bukankah itu sebuah pertanda? Mungkinkah karena ia terlalu berharap yang dikatakan Ino tentang perasaan Kakashi benar adanya? Bahwa Kakashi sejak dulu mencintainya dan dia sangat bodoh karena tak pernah menyadari hal tersebut?

"Ya, Tuhan~ Apa yang sedang melanda diriku malam ini?!" Rasa frustasi seolah merayapi Hinata saat biduk kepastian terombang-ambing dalam hatinya, butuh tempat berlabuh dan Hinata hanya menginginkan Kakashi Hatake sebagai tambatan hatinya.

Tapi di sisi lain, Sakura harus bergelut dengan akal sehatnya. Ia selalu berpikiran realistis dan Kakashi juga tidak bodoh. Pria itu pasti berpikir kalau dirinya cuma ingin menjadikannya pelampiasan sakit hati pada Gaara. Padahal sesungguhnya, Hinata benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada Kakashi dan sangat berharap pria itu juga mencintainya.

"Inikah rasanya tersiksa karena cinta?"

"Halo, Sayang! Lama tak bersua!"

Hinata tersentak, nyaris menumpahkan minumannya ketika seseorang menyapa Kakashi dengan suara feminin yang mengalun manja. Ia menoleh ke arah seorang wanita yang datang dari arah kanan. Wanita itu sangat cantik dan... Seksi. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai hingga bahu dan berwarna pirang seperti Ino.

Riasannya bold, namun tampak pas dengan guratan wajahnya yang nyaris sempurna. Hinataa hanya bisa menebak kalau usia wanita itu cukup jauh di atasnya. Mungkin sebaya dengan Kakashi atau bahkan lebih tua. Wanita itu mengenakan kimono dress yang semakin memperindah bentuk payudaranya yang besar. Namun, yang membuat Hinata seperti merasakan tonjokan keras di perutnya adalah reaksi Kakashi saat melihat wanita cantik itu.

Kakashi tampak senang, bahkan... Bahagia. Terlampau bahagia hingga pria itu meninggalkan bar-counter, memutari meja, merangkul wanita itu dengan erat."Aku senang sekali akhirnya kau datang," ujar Kakashi dan tanpa ragu mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi wanita itu.

"Aku akan segera datang jika kau yang memintanya, Sayang." Wanita itu menyapukan belaian ringan di lengan Kakashi. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kakashi dan wanita itu langsung terlibat percakapan hangat seperti sepasang sahabat karib yang telah lama berpisah. Atau mungkin... Sepasang kekasih? Gagasan itu sontak membuat Hinata patah hati. Ia berharap terlalu tinggi. Kakashi mungkin perhatian padanya, tapi hanya sebatas teman. Mungkin Kakashi memanggilnya Chérie sebagai sapaan kasual, tak ada alasan romantis di dalamnya, karena jika dibandingkan dengan wanita cantik yang baru saja datang menemui Kakashi, Hinata bukanlah apa-apa bagi Kakashi.

Hinata bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Kakashi tersenyum dan terlihat sangat bahagia ketika bersamanya. Ia menertawai dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh karena termakan hasutan Ino. Cih! Ino pasti hanya mengungkapkan teori 'Kakashi Hatake mencintai Hinata Hyuga, tapi Hinata Hyuga terlalu bodoh karena hanya peduli dengan Gaara' sebagai alasan untuk menyeretnya ke Anbu Club, untuk memanas-manasi dirinya yang kesepian dan tak memiliki pasangan.

"Untuk membantumu mendapatkan seorang pria tampan dan menggairahkan yang akan menyibukkan dirimu dengan bercinta semalam suntuk hingga kau kesulitan berjalan keesokan paginya."

Hinata meneguk Bijou-nya hingga tetes terakhir, berupaya menggerus celotehan Ino bernada sensual dari benaknya. "Sialan kau, Ino!" Hinata memaki sahabatnya itu dalam hati.

"Kau mau kemana, Hinata?" Buk! Hinata merasa seluruh tulang di tubuhnya hancur bersama seluruh rangkaian asa dan impiannya pada Kakashi. Dirinya bagai dilambungkan ke puncak nirwana, kemudian dihempaskan dengan keras ke lubang neraka. "Bahkan Senpai tak memanggilku Chérie ketika bersama wanita itu."

"Bukan urusanmu." Hinata menjawab lirih, meraih tasnya dan beranjak dari sana, membawa serta kepingan-kepingan terakhir rasa percaya diri yang masih tersisa dalam dirinya.

x

x

x

to be continued

x

x

x

Glosarium :

[1]. Spritzer : Semacam minuman bersoda yang rendah alkohol atau non alkohol.

[2]. Angostura Bitters : Minuman beralkohol hasil penggabungan akar-akaran/dedaunan yang rasanya pahit dengan aromatic essence. Angostura merupakan nama tempat pembuatannya.

[3]. Plymouth Gin : Salah satu merk gin yang dijadikan komposisi utama Pink Gin karena warnanya pink. Walau ada juga Plymouth Gin tanpa warna.

[4]. Liqueur : Minuman beralkohol hasil proses penyulingan tapi dicampur lagi dengan bahan tambahan lain seperti gula dan fermentasi buah/dedaunan, hingga rasanya manis untuk menyeimbangkan rasa gin/vodka yang biasanya pahit.

Saya belum pernah mencicipi semua minuman yang disebutkan dalam fic ini. Semua penggambaran hanya berdasarkan artikel dari mak wiki dan mbah gugel. Harap maklum jika gak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Special thanks to author Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka yang sudah menginspirasiku bikin fic dadakan ini setelah baca drabble2 KECE mandraguna dengan pairing DeiSaku. Sakura-centric Deidara-centric silakan mampir ke sana! :D

Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir dan menjejak di fic gaje ini. Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)

Ch 1 of 2 Next »

Review Share: Email . Facebook . Twitter Story: Follow Favorite Author: Follow Favorite Go Contrast: Dark . Light Font: Small . Medium . Large . XL Desktop Mode . Twitter . Help . Sign Up . Cookies . Privacy . Terms of Service We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our Cookies amp; Privacy Policies. Accept


	2. 2

FanFiction Just In Community Forum More Bijou by Hiki Kanata Anime » Naruto Rated: M, Indonesian, Romance, Sakura H., Kakashi H., Words: 6k, Favs: 22, Follows: 14, Published: Oct 12, 2018 Updated: Oct 16, 2018 14 Chapter 2 Bijou

x

x

x

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

x

x

x

"Sepertinya gadismu cemburu padaku." Tsunade berkata pada Kakashi setelah Sakura meninggalkan tempatnya, berjalan agak terhuyung-huyung menerobos kerumunan orang yang memadati dance floor.

"Sakura bukan kekasihku," ralat Kakashi walau dalam hati ia berharap demikian.

Kakashi jatuh cinta pada Sakura sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu. Awalnya ia mengira perasaannya pada Sakura hanya ketertarikan sementara. Sakura sangat cantik dan juga manis. Meski agak tomboi tapi tutur kata dan perangainya lembut dan santun. Kakashi beranggapan kalau perasaannya pada Sakura lambat laun akan menguap, namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Cintanya pada Sakura semakin bertumbuh, merekah indah, melapisi setiap sisi sanubari layaknya warna putih pada nasi.

Kakashi tak pernah mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada sang pujaan hati karena ia takut Sakura akan menghindarinya, atau lebih buruk... Sakura akan membencinya. Selama ini ia merasa cukup puas berada di sisi Sakura sebagai seorang sahabat yang selalu setia menjadi tempat curahan hati dan membuat Sakura merasa terlindungi, meski ada kalanya Kakashi ingin merengkuh Sakura, mendekapnya dengan erat, membisikkan kata cinta dan takkan pernah dilepasnya lagi.

Tsunade menyesap Old Fashioned-nya kemudian melontarkan ujaran bernada meremehkan. "Pria-pria Hatake memang payah dalam urusan percintaan. Tak terkecuali kau."

Kakashi tampak setengah terkejut dan setengah merengut mendengar ejekan Tsunade yang notabene menikahi salah satu pria Hatake Payah dan sebentar lagi akan menggelar pearl anniversary. Tapi Kakashi tak membalas perkataan Tsunade karena bibinya itu tiba-tiba mencengkeram lengannya dan membentaknya, "dasar bodoh! Cepat kejar gadis itu atau kau akan menyesal karena melepaskannya!"

Kakashi pun segera melesat pergi menyusul Sakura ketika wanita yang dicintainya itu tak lagi terlihat dalam pandangan. Pria itu berhasil mengejar Sakura yang langkahnya terhenti karena dihadang tiga orang laki-laki. Ketiganya tengah menggoda Sakura yang hendak meninggalkan bar. Seketika Kakashi terbakar amarah. Tapi... Alih-alih memicu keributan dengan baku hantam, Kakashi malah menyerobot masuk, merenggut lengan Sakura dan membawa wanita itu masuk kembali ke dalam bar.

"Biarkan aku pergi, Senpai!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangan Kakashi yang memegangi lengannya dengan erat. Pria itu hanya terdiam, tidak mengindahkan protes Sakura. Kerumunan seolah membelah ketika Kakashi membimbing Sakura melintasi dance floor, kemudian menaiki tangga di dekat ruang VIP, menuju kantornya yang berada di lantai dua, tepat di atas bar. Kakashi sama sekali tak melonggarkan cengkamannya di lengan Sakura, bahkan ketika pria itu menutup dan mengunci pintu setelah mereka berdua berada di dalam kantornya.

"Lepaskan aku, Senpai!" Kakashi akhirnya menuruti Sakura. Pria itu melepaskan Sakura tapi hanya untuk memepet Sakura ke dinding, menangkup pipi mulus Sakura dengan kedua tangannya dan menengadahkan wajah cantik yang bersemu merah itu tepat ke arahnya. Tapi kemudian, tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba tersentak. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak ketika merasakan kejutan panas bibir Kakashi di bibirnya. Sengatan panas tak terduga yang menyerang sekujur tubuh Sakura dan turut serta menumpulkan indra-indranya.

Sambil mengerang, Kakashi mencengkeram rambut halus Sakura, mendekap erat wanita itu, menggigit bibir bawah Sakura, menjilatinya, menyelipkan lidahnya dalam-dalam, melumat mulut Sakura dengan hasrat mencengangkan, menyesap dan mengulum, menelengkan kepala wanita itu agar menerima ciumannya lebih dalam, menyesakkan napas dan membuat Sakura tak berdaya.

"Senpai menciumku!" Tapi ini bukan sekedar ciuman. Ini serangan penuh terhadap akal sehatnya. Kalau bisa berpikir jernih, Sakura mungkin sudah mendorong Kakashi menjauh, menyuruhnya berhenti. Tapi ia tak bisa berpikir. Tidak dengan otaknya. Jadi, pasti bagian lain dirinya –yang sudah gatal dan basah, yang memutuskan bahwa ia harus memeluk leher Kakashi, merapatkan tubuh dan mejawab intensitas pria itu dengan kebutuhannya sendiri yang menggelora.

"Astaga!" Kakashi Hatake benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya melumerkan seorang wanita hanya dengan sebuah ciuman! Pria itu melahap bibirnya dengan perhatian menyenangkan terhadap detail, membelai pipi dalam yang peka dengan lidah, mereguk dan melumat bibirnya , mencium lebih dalam, mencuri napasnya dan bernapas untuknya. Sakura tenggelam dalam ciuman itu, larut dalam aroma musk yang menggoda dan rasa Bijou yang tercecap dalam mulut Kakashi.

Sakura kehilangan kendali, larut dalam aroma, kekokohan dan panas mulut Kakashi di bibirnya. Dalam sedetik, ciuman Kakashi berubah ganas. Gigi menggores dan menggigit. Lidah menyerang dan melilit. Secara refleks, lengan Sakura melingkari tengkuk Kakashi, erangannya tersekat, tubuhnya merapat, pinggulnya bergerak mengungkap hasrat. Ingin lebih mendekat. Perlu mendekat.

"Ya, Tuhan... Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini!" Bayangan wanita cantik yang barusan menemui Kakashi, muncul dalam sekelebat di benak Sakura. Segurat rasa bersalah mencabik hatinya. Sakura tahu betul betapa sakitnya dikhianati sang kekasih karena kehadiran wanita lain. Sakura tak ingin wanita lain menderita karena dirinya. Lebih dari itu, Sakura tak ingin merusak hubungan asmara Kakashi.

Ia bermaksud menyuruh Kakashi berhenti, bermaksud mendorong pria itu menjauh, tapi begitu Kakashi memagut bibirnya, akal sehatnya mengabur. Kesadarannya dikuasai oleh sensasi kehangatan dan daya tarik Kakashi dan ketika salah satu bagian tubuh Kakashi yang sudah sekeras baja menekan perutnya, Sakura tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Otaknya mati dan ovariumnya mengambil alih.

Panas merebak dalam arus deras di perutnya menandakan indung telurnya bekerja terlalu aktif, membanjirinya dengan hormon nakal yang berlebihan. Sakura tak pernah merasakan gairahnya meletup-letup seperti ini ketika bersama pria lain. Bahkan saat bersanggama dengan mereka. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Kakashi mampu mengobarkan hasratnya hanya dengan mulut, gigi dan lidah. "Astaga! Bagaimana rasanya bila kami benar-benar bercinta?!"

Kakashi menggeram, merengkuh pinggang Sakura, menekankan gairahnya sendiri ke perut wanita itu, kemudian ia mundur selangkah, menatap Sakura dengan mata kelam, alis berkerut dan bibir yang basah. "Maafkan aku, Chérie," bisiknya dengan suara parau, meringis dan tampak menyesal. Namun Kakashi tak melebarkan jarak di antara mereka.

"Apakah Senpai merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya karena telah menciumku?" Gagasan itu menohok perut Sakura, sesuatu dalam dirinya pecah berkeping-keping.

Sakura memalingkan muka sambil mengusap bibirnya, berusaha melenyapkan bukti ciuman Kakashi yang masih membayang."Ja-Jangan hiraukan aku, Senpai." Tak sanggup membalas tatapan Kakashi dan mengemukakan sesuatu tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, "kembalilah kepada kekasihmu." Sial! Seharusnya ia tak mengatakan hal tersebut. Tidak dengan nada kecewa dan raut memelas yang mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya.

"Kekasih? Apa maksudmu?"

"Wanita di bar tadi," sahut Sakura dengan fokus yang kini terjurus ke arah pria tampan di hadapannya, "yang memanggilmu dengan sebutan sayang... Bukankah dia kekasihmu?!"

Sakura memaksa ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedingin es, berusaha bersikap seolah ciuman tadi tak berdampak apa-apa baginya, tapi kemudian wanita itu sadar bahwa ia baru saja mengutarakan kecemburuannya dengan nada sarat frustasi. Ciuman Kakashi begitu menyesatkan, begitu memabukkan, sehingga timbul perasaan ingin memiliki Kakashi Hatake seutuhnya dalam diri Sakura Haruno.

Sejenak dahi Kakashi berkerut. Butuh beberapa detik baginya sebelum benar-benar memahami maksud perkataan Sakura. Lalu mulut pria itu melengkung perlahan, membentuk senyum seksi yang membuat bagian dalam tubuh Sakura bergelenyar. "Kau cemburu pada Tsunade?" Kakashi menyeringai puas-diri ketika sebuah konklusi yang menyiratkan kalau Sakura tak senang melihatnya bersama wanita lain, terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Jadi namanya Tsunade?!"

Kakashi menelusurkan ibu jari di bibir bawah Sakura yang basah dan membengkak, lalu menyapukan belaian lembut di pipi wanita itu dan berkata, "Tsunade bukan kekasihku, Chérie." Kemudian, pria itu menggamit lengan Sakura, membimbingnya ke arah sofa besar di dekat kabinet arsip.

Kakashi mengayunkan langkah menuju lemari pendingin berukuran mini di sudut ruangan, mengeluarkan dua botol air mineral dan menyerahkan salah satunya pada Sakura, lalu menenggak airnya hingga tetes terakhir, berusaha meredam bukti gairahnya yang sudah mengencang sekeras baja menekan celananya. Otot-otot di tubuhnya menegang, otaknya mendengungkan hasrat primitif yang mendesak kala tubuh lembut dan feminin Sakura menempel pada dirinya.

"Tapi dia memanggilmu dengan sebutan Sayang?!" Sakura langsung menggigit bibir ketika mendapati dirinya mengutarakan suatu hal yang sangat kekanak-kanakkan. "Dan kau begitu senang saat bertemu dengannya." Sakura berhasil menahan diri untuk tak menyuarakan kalimat terakhir. Mata hijaunya menatap Kakashi, mencari-cari kepastian dan harapan dalam diri pria itu.

Kakashi tergelak. "Tsunade adalah bibiku," sahutnya. Pria itu lalu duduk di sebelah Sakura, meraih botol air mineral di atas meja dan membuka segel tutupnya. "Orangtuaku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan ketika aku berumur sepuluh tahun," lantas menyodorkan botol tersebut pada Sakura. "Sejak saat itu, aku diasuh oleh paman dan bibiku hingga aku cukup mandiri mengurus diri sendiri." Untuk beberapa saat, pandangan Kakashi mengunci wajah Sakura yang bersemu merah menahan malu.

Sakura meneguk airnya, "Ya, Tuhan! Aku sudah berburuk sangka pada Senpai!" Berupaya melenyapkan rasa bersalah yang menggerogoti hatinya. Wanita cantik berambut pirang itu ternyata adalah bibinya Kakashi. Sakura mengakui kalo wanita itu memang terlampau dewasa untuk menjadi kekasih Kakashi. Namun tak terbersit sedikit pun dalam pikirannya kalau Kakashi memiliki seorang bibi yang cantik menawan hati.

Kakashi memutar posisi tubuhnya, menyandarkan punggung tegapnya di sofa dengan kedua lengan yang kini bertumpu di paha. "Sudah hampir tujuh tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan Tsunade sejak kepindahannya ke Jerman," tambah Kakashi. "Beberapa waktu lalu aku memintanya untuk datang ke Jepang karena ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan secara langsung."

"Hal penting apa?" Sakura reflek bertanya meski sepenuh hati menyadari kalau itu sama sekali bukan urusannya, tapi rasa penasaran dan pengharapannya yang besar menggulir lebih cepat daripada akal sehatnya. Sakura mengira kalau responnya terhadap ciuman Kakashi adalah karena dirinya sudah berada dalam pengaruh alkohol, dan berharap air dingin mampu meredam gemuruh aliran darah di otak dan otot-otot kewanitaannya. Namun, bukan alkohol yang mengacaukan saraf-saraf di tubuhnya, melainkan Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi menoleh pada Sakura, mengulurkan tangan, menyingkirkan seuntai rambut merah muda dari pipi wanita itu. Kontak sepersekian detik itu terasa bagai sengatan listrik di kulit Sakura. Tubuh Kakashi seolah memancarkan panas. Pria itu tak benar-benar menyentuhnya, tapi Sakura sudah berada di titik leleh. Tubuhnya mendengung dengan hasrat penuh damba yang nyata dan tak terbantahkan. Sakura tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, bahkan ketika bersama Gaara –seorang pria yang pernah membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Aku berniat mengenalkan calon istriku pada Tsunade," jawab Kakashi.

"Calon istri?" Sakura terkejut bukan main. Jadi apa yang diperkirakannya selama ini benar adanya. Kakashi memang sudah memiliki seorang kekasih dan akan dikenalkannya pada anggota keluarganya. Penampilan perlente Kakashi malam ini telah menjawab semuanya. Kakashi Hatake baru saja melamar kekasihnya dan akan segera mengenalkan wanita yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kepada Tsunade.

Sakura duduk mematung di tempatnya. Tubuhnya berubah dingin dan sensasi yang sangat mirip rasa sakit menetap di balik tulang dadanya. Sakura begitu larut dalam kecewa dan nestapa, hingga tak menyadari kalau Kakashi sudah berlutut di hadapannya. "Cherie," panggil pria itu. Tapi Sakura tak bergeming hingga Kakashi menyebutkan namanya dan menangkup wajahnya meski wanita itu berusaha menepis tangannya.

Kakashi tak pernah menduga reaksi Sakura akan seperti ini. "Mungkinkah Sakura benar-benar mencintaiku? Oh, Tuhan. Semoga saja!" Kakashi merasa senang pada awalnya, tapi lambat laun dirinya diliputi kekhawatiran. Ia tahu sudah saatnya mengungkap semua kebenaran pada Sakura, jika ia terus menunda dan menunggu waktu yang tepat, maka apa yang dikatakan Ino dan Tsunade akan benar-benar terjadi. Kakashi takkan melepaskan Sakura kali ini. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Sakura. Lagi.

"Look at me, Sakura!" Bilah tajam seolah menghunjam jantung Kakashi ketika sang dambaan hati menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Belaian lembut ibu jarinya menyusuri pipi Sakura di segala sisi, menghapus cairan bening yang menjejak tanpa permisi. Jemari Kakashi beralih ke tengkuk Sakura dan mendekatkan wanita itu hingga kening mereka bersentuhan. "Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada Tsunade," bisiknya.

Sedetik kemudian, Kakashi menarik diri dan menatap wanita Sakura lekat-lekat. "Aku ingin mengenalkanmu kepada Tsunade sebagai calon istriku." Sebelum Sakura sempat merespon pernyataan mencengangkan yang baru saja dikemukakan Kakashi, pria itu lagi-lagi memberinya kejutan yang fantastis. Kakashi mengambil sebuah kotak perhiasan dari saku celananya dan membukanya di hadapan Sakura. Selingkar cincin platina bertatahkan diamond yang berkilau indah, tersemat di dalam kotak kaca itu.

Kakashi meraih tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya dengan erat dan melafalkan untaian kalimat yang seharusnya ia ungkapkan sejak dulu. "When the first time I met you, I know that you are part of my breath, you are part of my heart, you are my dream and you are my life. I love you, Sakura... I can't stop loving you. I can't stop thinking about you. I can't... Live without you..."

Sakura terlonjak, nyaris lupa caranya bernapas. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Sakura tak dapat mendeskripsikan apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Gelombang suka cita bergulung-gulung di hatinya, meluluh-lantakkan karang-karang kebimbangan dan kesedihan yang selama ini mengepung angan dan harapannya.

Sakura mengatupkan telapak tangannya di mulut, tak kuasa berkata-kata lantaran kebahagiaan yang membuncah dalam dada. Luapan air mata bahagia sudah tak terbendung lagi olehnya. Apalagi ketika Kakashi Hatake mengucapkan sebait kalimat yang sudah sekian lama diidam-idamkannya.

"Sakura Haruno... Will you marry me?"

xxxxx

Epilog

"Mmmhmm." Kakashi hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan gumaman pelan. Mulutnya masih enggan beranjak dari permukaan kulit sang istri yang basah dan licin, menelusuri lekukan bahu wanita itu dengan satu kecupan diiringi kecupan lainnya.

"Harga sebotol green chartreuse berkualitas tinggi sangat mahal," akhirnya Kakashi mengungkapkan alasannya mengurungkan niat menambahkan Bijou sebagai salah satu menu cocktail di Anbu Club. "Lagipula..." Kakashi merenggut tengkuk Sakura yang polos, memaksa istrinya mendongak sehingga ia bisa menciumi kulit leher yang terekspos, menggigiti titik peka persis di bawah telinga, menyesapnya hingga Sakura terkesiap dan mengerang dengan sensual. "Bijou is our epitome," bisik Kakashi sambil menekankan bibir di denyut nadi Sakura.

"E-epitome?" Sakura menyentakkan bahunya ke depan bukan lantaran menolak semua keintiman yang ditawarkan Kakashi malam ini; berendam dalam bathtub beraroma rosemary dengan limpahan bubble bath warna pink, dikelilingi lilin-lilin kecil yang memancarkan wangi lavender dan segelas champagne dalam genggaman. Tapi karena Sakura benar-benar ingin tahu filosofi Bijou yang telah menautkan hati, menyatukan jiwa dan mewujud dalam cindera rasa, perpaduan sempurna Kakashi Hatake dan Sakura Haruno.

"Sayangku... Mahar yang ku berikan padamu adalah representasi dari Bijou." Kakashi mengusapkan ibu jarinya yang sedikit berbusa dan ke bibir ranum Sakura yang masih membengkak akibat pergulatan mulut yang terjadi setengah jam lalu.

Sakura mengangkat alis, masih berupaya mencerna ucapan Kakashi yang menuntunnya kembali ke masa-masa paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Beberapa minggu setelah Kakashi melamarnya, mereka melangsungkan pernikahan yang cukup sederhana namun khidmat, hanya dihadiri keluarga, sanak saudara dan handai taulan.

Kakashi menghadiahkannya mas kawin berupa satu set perhiasan; selingkar cincin platina dengan tatahan berlian -yang juga merupakan cincin kawinnya, sepasang giwang dari batu zamrud dan seuntai kalung emas dengan bandul berbentuk hati yang terbuat dari batu mirah terang. Mas kawin tersebut merupakan pemberian yang sangat luar biasa bagi wanita sederhana seperti dirinya. Sakura tak pernah memimpikan dirinya mengenakan perhiasan-perhiasan mahal itu karena bagi Sakura Haruno, kehadiran Kakashi Hatake di sisinya, yang selalu mencintainya dan senantiasa melindunginya, jauh lebih berharga daripada permata-permata tersebut.

Kakashi menyesap champagne-nya sejenak, sebelum mengemukakan penjelasannya. "Seorang bartender[1] legendaris menciptakan racikan minuman yang terdiri dari gin, vermouth dan green chartreuse, kemudian menamakannya Bijou, yang dalam bahasa Perancis berarti perhiasan, berdasarkan warna dasar tiga komposisi utama yang melambangkan warna dari tiga batu permata."

Dengan menyisirkan jemarinya di lekuk rahang Sakura yang jenjang, Kakashi melanjutkan penuturannya. "Gin melambangkan Diamond, Vermouth melambangkan Ruby dan Chartreuse melambangkan Emerald."

Jemari Kakashi merangkak naik, menelusuri leher, membelai pipi dan mengusap mulut Sakura, lagi dan lagi, menciptakan sengatan-sengatan panas nan menggoda di kulit sensitif sang istri. Sakura tersesat dalam gairah liar, tubuhnya meremang dan mendamba, gemetar oleh hasrat yang menggebu-gebu.

"I expressed my love for you with a glass of Bijou. I'm bold like Gin. You're amiable like Vermouth and our passion..." Kakashi tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pria itu malah asyik memanjakan mulut dan lidahnya ke leher Sakura yang begitu menggairahkan dan ketika Kakahi melanjutkan penuturannya,"... were intoxicating like Chartreuse," Sakura bergidik karena sesuatu yang tegang, besar dan sekeras baja menyentak bokongnya.

"Aku meminangmu dengan satu set perhiasan. Berlian melambangkan kesetiaan. Mirah melambangkan cinta dan Zamrud adalah melambangkan keabadian. Just like cocktail, the jewellery also represented Bijou," tandas Kakashi.

Kakashi mencengkeram rambut Sakura dan menengadahkan wajah wanita itu ke arahnya. Lalu, pria itu mencium Sakura. Perlahan. Mencicipi bibir atas, menyesap bibir bawah, menggigiti sudut mulut. "Tubuhmu mulai menggigil, Chérie." Ucapan Kakashi hanya ditanggapi dengan desah kecewa. "Aku tak ingin kau demam karena terlalu lama berendam." Kakashi membungkam mulut Sakura yang merengut dengan satu ciuman pelan, lalu pria itu keluar dari bathtub dan berjalan menuju ke shower.

Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Sakura melihat Kakashi tanpa busana, namun wanita itu tetap saja terpesona. Pundaknya yang lebar, dadanya yang kokoh, punggungnya yang tegap, perutnya yang berotot, pahanya yang kekar, bukti gairahnya yang besar, mencuat tegak dan penuh. Semuanya begitu sempurna, seolah setiap inci dari tubuh Kakashi Hatake tersusun dengan paripurna dan tercipta hanya untuknya.

"My Bijou..." Sakura tersentak dari fantasi liar tentang Kakashi yang berkecamuk di benaknya.

"Kau akan tetap di sana atau menyatu denganku di sini?"

"You and me we are destined. You'll to spend the rest of our lives with each other. The rest of our days like two lovers. Forever...My Bijou."

[My Bijou by Queen from Innuendo album in 1991]

x

x

x

[FIN]

x

x

x

[1] Harry Johnson (late 19th - early 20th century) bartender berkebangsaan Amerika yang pertama kali menciptakan cocktail Bijou.

Notes :

First of all... Horeee! Akhirnya daku pecah(?) telor. Pertama kalinya bikin fic romance-dadakan Rokudaime-sama. Padahal dulunya, akutu paling anti baca (apalagi nulis) fic romance yg melibatkan Kakashi, karna akutu pendukung garis keras Kakashi jomblo selamanya XD Tapi yaaah, dasarnya emang labil, jadi beginilah~ *gada yang nanya woi*

And why Sakura? Mungkin karena masi kebawa momen KakaSaku sibling di fic Geiranger kali yaa Well, it's the first time I make romance for Kakashi, jadi kudu struggle banget buat bangun romantic feeling si Babang, dan siapa lagi yg lebih cocok kalo bukan Sakura? Maap-keun kalo feelnya malah gak berasa dan terkesan maksain T.T *nangis di pojokan bareng Sasuke*

Special thanks to para novelis romantic suspense yang sudah saya sebutkan di fic lemon Shape of You (InoSai) dan Angel's Trap (ShikaTema). Sama seperti kedua fic tersebut, fic ini pun terinspirasi dari novel mereka, walaupun ndak berlemon :')

Okeh! Sekian dulu cuap-cuap drabble gak pentingnya. Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir dan menjejak di fic gaje ini. Maap-keun jika banyak kesalahan di sana-sini dan feelingnya gak berasa T.T Semoga reader sekalian terhibur and feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)

« Prev Ch 2 of 2

Review Share: Email . Facebook . Twitter Story: Follow Favorite Author: Follow Favorite Go Contrast: Dark . Light Font: Small . Medium . Large . XL Desktop Mode . Twitter . Help . Sign Up . Cookies . Privacy . Terms of Service We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our Cookies & Privacy Policies. Accept


End file.
